IAN
by Mihara E
Summary: Jack se encuentra con el Doctor y la TARDIS le concede la oportunidad de un único viaje... ¿A donde lo llevara? / JACK & future!Ianto


Este fic está dedicado a mi hermosa y gran amiga** Becky Black**, que lloró tanto como yo luego de Torchwood - Children of Earth y que me ha estado pidiendo un mejor "final" entre Ianto y Jack. Aún despues de oir el radioteatro "The House of the Dead", seguimos insatisfechas, así que... aquí le daremos a Jack una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

**SE TRATA DE JACK HARKNESS ASI QUE YA ESTAN SOBREAVISO DE QUE ESTO SERA LO MAS HUMANAMENTE GAY POSIBLE (Y NO POSIBLE TAMBIEN)**

**ESTE FIC OCURRE LUEGO DE CHILDREN OF EARTH, ANTES DE MIRACLE DAY Y EN ALGUN PUNTO LUEGO DEL FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA 7 DE DOCTOR WHO.**

**RIVER SONG ME PIDIO QUE LES DIJERA: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! **

**CLARA ESTA EN ESTE FIC Y PUEDE QUE HAGA ALGUNAS MENCIONES DEL FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA 7.**

* * *

**Ian**

**Capitulo 1 - Un salto al futuro**

* * *

Después de los incidentes con los 456's y la muerte de Ianto, Jack creyó que no podría recuperarse. Gwen fue la que se encargó de hablar con la familia Jones, con la hermana de Ianto. Jack sabía que había muchas cosas que Ianto les había ocultado… ahora ya no eran secreto porque, bueno, había podido recuperar su diario. Fue un error leerlo. Ver la letra de Ianto describir las cosas que pasaban, como lo hacía sentir, como se enamoraba de él. Jack sintió que se le quebraba el alma. Preferiría mil veces que lo enterraran de nuevo bajo Cardiff y morir mil millones de veces, ahogado por el peso de la tierra sobre él… Si, viviría y moriría infinitamente antes de esto.

Por unos meses fingió muy bien, tratando de visitar a Gwen todo lo que podía, viéndola cada día más y más redonda por culpa del bebé. Si, Jack era el maestro del "todo está bien" y sonreía y hacía chistes, incluso se encargó de algunos casos menores en el área de Cardiff, para pasar el tiempo.

Pero entonces ocurrió el incidente de la Casa de los Muertos.

Ver a Ianto otra vez, hablar con él, poder tocarlo, aun cuando fuera con la punta de los dedos… Si, eso fue lo que hizo que Jack sintiera el alma compuesta de nuevo. Y la oportunidad, la dulce oportunidad que se les ofrecía. Vivir de nuevo, juntos otra vez como había deseado. Dejar que por una ve el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. ¿A quien le importaba? Podía llevarse a Ianto lejos, dejar que el mundo colapsara y se destruyera. No le importaba… Si tenía a Ianto…

Pero de nuevo lo perdió. Esta vez fue diferente, tal vez dolió mas… poder decir "te amo", por primera y única vez.

_**"Debería estar prohibido vivir tanto."** _Pensó mirando el cielo, sintiendo que el crucero espacial pasaba justo sobre él.

No quería perder el tiempo y aún con Gwen, su dulce Gwen, pidiéndole que lo pensara de nuevo, que se quedara. Por los dioses, como si pudiera. Todo en la tierra le recordaba a él. No había lugar que no estuviera infectado por su recuerdo. Ianto estaba en todos lados porque había sido el humano más humano que pudiera encontrar en su camino.

Tal vez por eso se enamoró de él tan perdida y locamente.

Como si no tuviera suficientes despedidas, lo vio en el bar. Lo saludó desde lejos. Sabía que era un adiós y lo odio por eso… Ver al Doctor una vez más solo para despedirse. Como si fuera poco le dejaba compañía. ¿Alonso? ¿Acaso era una broma? Nunca se acostumbraría a ese sentido del humor tan retorcido del Time Lord.

_**"Tal vez en tu próxima vida puedas llevarme a donde no duela."** _Pensó recostado en una cama, sintiendo un vacío terrible en el estómago a pesar de haber disfrutado de una noche con el joven piloto pelirrojo.

Nada lo satisfacía y claramente podía morir por ello… pero su condena era eterna. Aunque lo intentara mil veces, simplemente volvía a abrir los ojos. Encontraba segundos de alivio, cada vez menos… pero estando muerto, en medio de la nada, creía poder verlo.

Ianto.

**-Vaya, vaya.-** escuchó una voz chillona un día **–De todos los planetas en este sistema de miles de millones de estrellas, caímos en este justamente.-**

**-¿Y que planeta es este, Doctor?-** preguntó una chica muy mona y de cabello negro.

**-No tengo idea, Clara, pero resulta interesante que la TARDIS nos trajera a este lugar siendo que por allá esta algo que ella no soporta.-** dijo el monigote con moño, señalando a Jack.

Claro, Jack lo reconoció. Podía tener otra cara, otra voz, incluso otra personalidad, pero… si, era su Doctor.

**-Jack Harkness, te presento a Clara Oswald.-** dijo Once **–Clara, este es el Capitán Jack Harkness.-** los presentó.

**-Un placer.-** sonrió de esa manera encantadora que le salía de la nada… claro, aún a pesar de los años que habían pasado… si, el dolor seguía ahí, a flor de piel.

**-Entonces Jack, parece que la TARDIS esta dispuesta a llevarte de viaje… y creo que esta será una oportunidad en un millón.-**

Once daba vueltas alrededor de la consola, tocando botones, jalando palancas, haciendo ruido por todos lados. Clara observaba con una sonrisa de lado, cruzada de brazos. Su atención estaba puesta sobre Jack, como si lo conociera, como si ya lo hubiera visto. Si, en realidad si lo había visto, muchas veces. Luego de Trenzalor, ella los conocía a todos.

Jack se acercó a la consola, estirando su mano para tocar el centro de la TARDIS. Sin que el Doctor tocara nada ese sonido característico empezó a escucharse y la TARDIS estaba en viaje, girando por el universo y el tiempo y el espacio infinito, aterrizando en cuestión de segundos, con un golpe seco.

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** preguntó Clara, frenando a Once antes de que intentara salir **–Y esta vez quiero una respuesta.-**

El Doctor regresó sobre sus pasos, bajando de un tirón una de las pantallas de la consola.

**-La Tierra, año 2170.-** leyó el Doctor y Jack abrió la puerta.

**-Cardiff, año 2170.-** aclaró, saliendo.

Clara y Once lo siguieron, mirando alrededor.

**-No ha cambiado mucho en… 160 años.-** viendo que la mayoría de los edificios seguían iguales y no parecía haber ningún avance gigantesco en la tecnología, cOmo autos voladores o cosas así.

**-Bueno, es poco tiempo para que haya algo nuevo… en ese periodo de tiempo solo cambian-**

**-Las personas.-** terminó la frase Jack. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo y empezó a caminar.

Claro, la moda era otra. Algunos hombres con traje, si, pero su ropa militar de la WWII seguía llamando la atención como en el SXXI. Sonrió a unas chicas que tomaban un café en la vereda y aunque Once y Clara lo seguían, Jack no les prestaba atención.

La TARDIS lo había traído a ese tiempo, a ese lugar… ¿Por qué?

_**"¿Qué quiere que vea? ¿Qué encuentre? En esta época ni Gwen está viva… tal vez sus nietos… no, ¿bisnietos?"**_ pensó distraído, aún mirando a las chicas en el café, que se reían y lo saludaban.

**-¿Qué tal si tomamos una taza?-** invitó a Once y Clara, sentándose sin esperar que les respondieran.

Clara se sentó de inmediato, con esa sonrisa tan bonita en los labios y un brillo picaro en la mirada al ver a Once tratando de decidirse si era el mejor curso de acción tomar asiento.

**-Un viaje, un único viaje, todo el universo conocido… y la TARDIS nos trajo de regreso a la Tierra.-**

**-A Cardiff.-** señaló Clara **-¿Un lugar especial para ti, eh, Torchwood?-** le preguntó a Jack.

Jack pestañeó sorprendido por que la chica supiera sobre Torchwood (aunque bien sabía que habían dejado de ser secreto por culpa de Owen y sus pedidos de pizza) pero no llegó a decir nada cuando alguien se aclaró la voz junto a la mesa.

**-¿Desean ordenar? El especial de hoy es cappuccino helado.-** dijo el chico.

Clara sonrió y Jack levantó la vista al camarero…

**-…Ianto.-** murmuró el nombre. El chico sonrió nervioso.

**-Huh… prefiero "Ian".-** sonrió, señalando el gafete que tenía en la camisa color rosa.

**Continuara...**


End file.
